(a) Field
The invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus including a backlight assembly.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Methods for reducing a volume and a weight of a display apparatus applied to a mobile information processing device such as a tablet personal computer and a laptop personal computer have been researched.